O or I
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Jadi, Baejin pilih mana? Jihoon yang bulet kaya huruf O apa Daehwi yang langsing seperti huruf I ? DeepWink or DeepHwi ? WannaOne and other Pd101 s2
1. PROLOG

"Jangan genit-genit ih, aku ga suka! Kamu cuma punyaku aja, inget itu!" omel seorang bocah lucu bertubuh semok yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang laki-laki super tampan di pinggiran lapangan.

Bocah?

Bukan bocah sebenarnya. Dia bahkan setahun lebih tua dari cogan di sebelahnya, cuma wajahnya memang baby face banget.

"Iya, aku tau. Tenang aja."

Dan setelahnya mereka berpisah karena tugas masing-masing.

.

.

"Napa sih senyum-senyum?"

Baejin mendongak dari layar ponselnya. "Ya lagi chat grup biasa."

Jihoon merebut paksa ponsel Baejin. "Aish, ngomongin si Kyulkyung lagi?"

Emang Baejin lagi ngobrolin Mbak Kyulkyung sama temen-temennya sesama fans IOI dan Pristin khususnya Kyulkyung.

"Ya elah, cuma ngefans aja. Cemburuan banget sih." Dengan kesal Baejin merebut ponselnya dari tangan Jihoon.

Dia kaget ngeliar grup chatnya uda ilang gitu aja. "Yaah, di leave?"

Jihoon cuma ngangguk kecil.

Baejin pengen ngamuk, soalnya dia tau banget apa yang bakal terjadi kalo dia gabung lagi ke grup yang udah dileave sama Jihoon.

Dia masukin ponselnya ke saku terus pergi, ninggalin Jihoon yang masih duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu.

Jihoon udah buka mulut mau nanya ke Baejin dia mau kemana tapi ga jadi, males dapet jawaban sengak.

Bisa apa sih Baejin? Paling jauh ya nongkrong di warung belakang sekolah, ngerokok, udah gitu aja, ga lebih.

* * *

baru prolog ya ini


	2. a

**A**

* * *

.

 _Disini pairingnya DeepWink sama DeepHwi + mungkin bakal ada tambahan lainnya_

 _._

* * *

 _Minggu malem jam sebelas kurang dikit_

Besok pagi Jihoon sama Baejin harus sekolah dan nggak boleh telat. Ada upacara, giliran SMA yang upacara minggu ini. Apalagi sama ada acara pembukaan MOS, jadi mereka jam setengah tujuh udah harus di sekolah.

Tapi sampai saat ini detik ini keduanya belum ada niat buat tidur.

Jihoon masih cekikikan gara-gara chat-an sama squadnya.  
Baejin masih sange gegara nonton hentai yang dikirim kakak sepupunya, Mas Kenta.

"Bobo yuk, lemes gue ngakak terus." Berhubung baterei hapenya abis Jihoon pamit off bobok dulu terus ngecas hapenya di sebelah TV.

"Duluan aja, masi sange gue," sahut Baejin sambil ngelus-elus benda pusakanya yang masih ketutup celana.

"Mau nyolo?" Jihoon merangkak naik ke atas ranjang, dia deketin Baejin yang masih belom berubah posisi sama sekali. "Udah dibilangin ya, kesangeanmu itu tanggung jawabku. Jadi kamu ga boleh main solo lagi."

"Sange gara gara hentai kok..."

"Apapun penyebabnya." Jihoon udah gelendotan di lengan kiri Baejin. "Aku sakit ati loh kamu milih main sama tangan kamu sendiri daripada sama aku."

Baejin gakuat lah liat bibir merah Jihoon yang udah di-pout lucu gitu, makin tegang kan jadinya.

* * *

 _Jam tujuh lebih dua puluh tujuh di pinggir lapangan upacara_

Jihoon tugas PMR jadi dia cuma berdiri di pinggir, jaga-jaga kalo ada yang pingsan sambil ngadem. Pengen buka hape gitu biar ga bosen soalnya ini upacara pembukaan bakal puanjang banget lebih panjang dari jempolnya Kang Daniel pasti, tapi kok dari tadi kepala sekolah mereka ngeliatin dia terus. Jihoon ga mau ambil resiko lah.

Baejinnya berdiri di barisan belakang ga jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Lagi ngobrol sambil ketawa ketiwi gitu dia ama Guanlin. Ga tau ngomongin apa. Iyalah, kalo Jihoon sampe tau apa yang mereka obrolin berarti dua orang itu kenceng banget ngomongnya.

Jihoon merhatiin anak anak kelas sepuluh baru yang pada pake kuncir rambut warna warni. Liat-liat aja sapa tau ada yang patut diwasapadai. Yang bisa berkemungkinan godain calon suaminya. Atau yang kira-kira tipenya Baejin gitu.

Dua orang dari maju jadi perwakilan kelas sepuluh buat nerima simbol pembukaan MOS. Dua duanya cungkring dan ga terlalu tinggi. Yang satu agak kebule-bulean gitu  
Yang satunya lagi biasa aja ga cantik menurut Jihoon, tapi rambutnya ga nyelow banget. Baru juga masuk udah di blonde aja, mana pake poni lagi. Si bule aja ga blonde.

Kesan pertama Jihoon sebagain kakak kelas uda minus banyak buat orang itu.

? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ

Hari pertama belom ada pelajaran lah, baru pengumuman-pengumuman aja, pembagian kelas, pembagian jadwal, guru, dll.

Kelas Jihoon ramenya uda kaya pasar pindah. Kebetulan kelasnya di lantai dua dan jauh dari ruang guru.

"Gimana Baejin?"

Jihoon yang tadinya lagi ngaca pake hape noleh ke temen di sebelahnya. "Gimana apanya?"

"Pisangnya gimana? Uda mateng belom?"

"Tai ah lo, Jin!"

"Hahahaa... jangan dimakan kalo belom mateng, ga enak."

"Ngeres dasar!"

Di kelas emang Jihoon deketnya cuma ama Woojin aja. Squad nya yang laen pada ga sekelas sih.

"Kalo kebelet ama gue dulu aja gapapa, dijamin puas." Woojin seneng godain Jihoon soal Baejin emang.

"Apaan sih? Jijik tau!"

Woojin semakin deketin mukanya ke Jihoon. "Coba dulu bolehlah, dijamin ketagihan..."

PLAK!

Jihoon nampar duluan sebelum bibir Woojin sempet nempel ke pipi mulusnya.

"Ya ampun sadis banget ih!"

"Salah sendiri mesum!" Jihoon bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Gue mau ke kelas sebelah dulu. Ikut ga?"

Woojin ngekor di belakang Jihoon. "Ikut dong!" Semangat dia kalo ke kelas sebelah.

Hyungseob sama Hakyeon langsung nyamperin Woojin Jihoon yang ada di depan kelas buat ngobrol di koridor (kelas mereka di dalem gedung tertutup jadi koridornya kaya lorong gitu bukan kaya sekolah kebanyakan yg keluar kelas langsung ketemu cahaya)

"Hoon, hoon, ada gosip nih," bisik Haknyeon semangat.

"Apaan?" Jihoon ga kalah semangat. "Ceritain buruan."

"Baejinyoung ngegas degem yang tadi maju buat perwakilan."

"Yang bener ah?" Woojin ga percaya.

"Gosip dari mana nih?" Hyungseob masi ragu-ragu.

"Ini info dari Euiwoong." Yang lain menyimak dengan seksama. "Mereka sekelompok kebetulan, dan kakak pembina buat kelompok mereka salah satunya Baejin."

Fix, Jihoon nyesel bolehin Baejin ikut osis.

"Gimana, Hoon?"

"Apanya yang gimana?"

"Udah mikir hukuman buat Baejin?"

"Ngeres lo, Nyeon." Woojin menoyor kepala Haknyeon.

"Apanya yang ngeres? Lo kali yang pikirannya ngeres!"

"Udah, udah!" Jihoon males liat Woojin ama Haknyeon ribut.

"Bentar lagi istirirahat kan? Turun ae yuk tengok daripada penasaran. Tu yang laen uda pada berkeliaran juga," ujar Hyungseob.

Jihoon setuju, "ayo! Ayo!"

Keempatnya turun, kelas sepuluh dan sebelas ada di lantai satu.

"Di kelas mana?" tanya Jihoon ke Haknyeon yang tadi ngasih info.

"Tim ijo, kelas yang depan kanan pintu masuk."

Mereka berempat cuma berdiri di depan pintu kelas itu. Karena di pintu ada kaca tembus pandangnya jadi mereka bisa mengamati dari luar.

"Yang mana?" Jihoon uda celingukan tapi baik Baejin maupun degem itu ga keliatan.

"Coba dari sini aja." Woojin uda duluan masuk ke ruang observasi kelas itu.

Ruangan kecil dari tripleks yang nempel langsung sama kelas. Pembatasnya one way mirror. Jadi yang di ruang observasi bisa merhatiin yang di dalem kelas tanpa disadari anak anak di dalem kelas yang nggak bisa liat keluar. Fungsi utamanya sih buat guru-guru ngontrol para muridnya terutama  
pas ujian, ngetes kalo ditinggal terus pada nyontek nggak, tapi sering disalahfungsikan.

Haknyeon, Hyungseob, sama Jihoon ngikut di belakang Woojin.

Jihoon bertemu pandang dengan Baejin yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada tembok belakang kelas. Ya Jihoon ngeliat Baejin juga lagi mandang langsung ke arah matanya, tapi mungkin aslinya si Baejin lagi ngaca.

"Pantesan ga keliatan tadi, di belakang toh."

"Nah itu yang sebelahnya itu, Hoon!" Haknyeon nunjuk ke degem bersurai blonde yang duduk tepat di samping Baejin.

"Harus banget ya disitu!" Jihoon udah hampir gebrak kaca, tapi gajadi. "Istirahat masi lama ga sih?"

"Kata Euiwoong sih jam setengah sepuluh."

"Dua puluh dua menit lagi." Hyungseob ngelirik jam tangannya.

"Lamaaa... Makan ae dulu yuk," ajak Woojin yang udah bunyi tiga kali perutnya. Belom sarapan dia.

* * *

"Pulang nggak?" tanya Jihoon ke Baejin dari ambang pintu kelasnya Baejin.

"Masi ada rapat panitia," jawab Baejin dari meja guru, lagi nulis-nulis gitu. "Duluan aja."

"Yodah, makan sendiri ya, gue uda laper soalnya."

Baejin cuma ngangguk terus sibuk nulis lagi.

Jihoon pulang sendiri, jalan kaki. Ya sih deket rumahnya, tinggal nyebrang, jalan dikit, belok enam puluh meter, belok lagi, nyampe. Tapi kalo sendiri kan lama kerasanya.

Karena kalo udah masuk rumah pasti mager, Jihoon mampir dulu ke warung sebelum belokan rumahnya, beli nasi campur. Satu aja, Baejin kan udah dia suruh makan sendiri tadi.

"Kak Jihoon ya?"

Jihoon yang lagi fokus ngeliatin si ibu warungnya bungkus nasi langsung noleh. "Ya?"

"Tinggal deket sini juga ya, Kak?" Ini bocah yang udah diperhatiin Jihoon sejak pagi tadi, yang rambutnya blonde itu, yang kata Euiwoong digas ama Baejin.

"Ya."

"Aku juga tinggal belakang sini loh, Kak!"

Jihoon lupa, depan rumahnya persis, belakang warung ini kan kost. Wah, gawat ini...

Betewe, kok ni anak tau namanya Jihoon? Padahal Jihoon kan bukan panitia atau apapun.

"Ini, Dek, tiga belas ribu."

Jihoon nerima kantong plastik isi bungkusan nasi campur spesialnya, bayar terus pergi. Lupa kalo ada si adek kelasnya.

* * *

Baejin ngelempar ranselnya ke sofa dan langsung masuk ke kamar, lompat ke ranjang empuknya dan tiduran disana. Capek banget badannya. Baru hari pertama padahal.

"Kok baru pulang?" tanya Jihoon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, diare ringan.

Baejin ngelirik jam dinding yang ada di atas nakas sebelah kiri, jam sepuluh kurang sepuluh menit. Pantesan...

"Sampe jam enam di sekolah, terus pindah ke kost annya si Guanlin."

Jihoon duduk di samping tubuh Baejin. "Ngapain? Ngomongin apa aja sih lama banget?"

"Ya biasa. Bikin rencana kegiatan sama detailnya, pembagian macem-macem." Udah capek banget dia buat ngulang semua yang diomongin tadi, toh ga ada faedahnya juga kan buat Jihoon.

"Bukannya minggu lalu udah? Lewat grup chat kan juga bisa."

"Ketemu aja ga nyampe-nyampe sepakatnya gimana, apalagi lewat chat. Minggu kemarin baru bikin garis besarnya aja, detailnya tadi. Udah ya, capek banget..." Baejin udah merem, otewe ke alam mimpi.

"Ih mandi dulu! Bau!"

"Siapin baju ganti ya." Baejin bangun terus jalan masuk ke kamar mandi sambil merem, untung ga nabrak, udah beneran capek sama ngantuk banget dia.

"Mandi, cuci muka, gosok gigi aja, keramasnya besok pagi aja kalo mau langsung tidur," Jihoon ngomong sambil teriak-teriak, dia di kamar sebelah lagi ngambil baju buat Baejin. "Udah makan kan?"

"Udah, mau langsung tidur aja."

"Ini bajunya ya, aku tunggu di kasur." Jihoon naroh kaos, celana kolor, sama daleman Baejin ke atas wastsfel. Ga dikunci emang kamar mandinya sama Baejin, ditutup aja nggak.

Jihoon naik ke atas ranjang, nutup badannya pake selimut bed cover sampai sebatas leher. Udah ngantuk juga dia, tapi masih mau nunggu Baejin buat bobok bareng.

"Bae...," panggilnya begitu Baejin naik ke atas ranjang.

"Hmm?" Baejin cuma nyahut pake gumaman terus rebahan di samping Jihoon.

"Jangan deket-deket degem blonde itu. Aku cemburu..."

"Iya, iya, tenang aja." Baejin majuin kepalanya ke arah Jihoon.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan basah di pipi chubby Jihoon dari Baejin. Ciuman sebelum tidur.

"Tenang aja, boo... Ayo tidur. Gud nite..."

"Good night, Bae..."

* * *

 **TBC**

 _review nya boleh?_


	3. b

. **b**

.

.

* * *

Selasa pagi DeepWink's house

"Bae... Bae... Bangun, Bae..." Jihoon yang udah bangun duluan guncang-guncang badan Baejin. Calon suaminya ini harus berangkat lebih pagi dari dia tapi malah ga bangun-bangun.

"Bae... Ayo mandi bareng," pancingnya.

Nggak ada respon.

"Bae..."

Jihoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baejin, menempelkan bibirnyake bibir kissable Baejin.

Masih nggak ada respon.

Dilumatnya pelan dan ia gigit bibir bawah Baejin, berharap alphanya akan bangun karena ini.

Baejin memang langsung bangun. Tapi nggak cuma Baejinnya aja, sesuatu di bawah sana juga ikut bangun.

"Boo... tanggung jawab kamu," bisik Baejin dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya yang seksi pake banget.

Sepertinya Jihoon telah memilih cara yang salah untuk membangunkan seorang Bae Jinyoung.

* * *

DeepWink berakhir dengan datang ke sekolah terlambat tiga puluh tujuh menit akibat aktivitas pagi hari mereka.

Beruntung ini baru kali pertama keduanya terlambat di tahun ajaran ini, iyalah karena ini juga baru hari kedua untuk tahun ajaran ini, jadi mereka hanya dinasehati, nggak ada hukuman.

Baejin langsung ngacir ke kelas dimana dia jadi kakak pembina. Sedang Jihoon ke kelasnya, untung wali kelasnya belom dateng.

"Kirain ijin. Tumben amat telat."

Selama dua tahun sekolah disini emang Jihoon baru sekali ini telat.

"Kesiangan," bohongnya, masa iya dia terang-terangan cerita ke Woojin habis anu anuan ama Baejin.

"Lembur ya semalem?"

"Baejin yang lembur. Rapat panitia sampe jam sepuluh kurang."

"Terus mainnya sampe jam berapa?"

"Mesum lo, Jin!" Jihoon mukul kepala Woojin pake kipas tangannya. Panas banget habis lari-lari.

"Nggak percaya gue kalo setahun serumah gak pernah ngapa-ngapain."

"Emang nggak." Jihoon bohong lagi.

"Ati-ati hidung lo tambah panjang bohong mulu."

Jihoon nggak sempet bales, wali kelas mereka, Bu Kahi udah keburu masuk kelas.

Jam istirahat Jihoon langsung nyamperin Baejin di kelas tim hijau.

"Duluan ae, gue masih nyelesaiin ini." Baejin nunjuk tumpukan karton di hadapannya.

"Mau beli apa? Gue beliin bawa sini."

"Nggak usah, nanti ae gue beli sendiri, gampang."

"Ntar sakit kamu, Bae... Tadi kan juga belom sarapan."

"Kan udah makan kamu." Baejin senyum miring tanpa ngangkat kepalanya, masih sibuk ngecek karton tugas peserta MOS timnya.

"Ih, Bae... Serius ni. Aku beliin ya."

"Yodah terserah."

Jihoon langsung meluncur ke kantin.

"Bu, mi ayam nya satu." Jihoon nerobos antrian. "Kuahnya campur ae biar cepet."

Nggak nunggu lama buat Jihoon udah dapet semangkuk mi ayam. Tinggal minumnya sekarang.

"Nah, Jin, pinjem es tehnya ya, ntar gue ganti di kelas." Jihoon ngrebut gelas es teh Woojin dan langsung lari-lari kecil ke kelas tim hijau.

"Bae... Ayo makan dulu."

"Suapin...," pinta Baejin manja.

Dengan senang hati Jihoon nyuapin calon suaminya, mie nya dulu sesendok terus baru kuahnya, gitu terus gantian.

"Kamunya nggak makan?"

"Aku habis ini kan palingan kosong lagi, cuma pengumuman-pengumuman aja."

Di kelas itu cuma ada mereka berdua, karena aturannya peserta MOS nggak boleh ada di dalem kelas.

"Bae..."

"Hm?"

"Nggak boleh genit loh kamu."

"Iya, boo..."

"Ya udah, aku tinggal ya, mau balikin mangkok sama jajan lagi."

Baejin cuma ngangguk aja.

* * *

"Kak?"

"Ya?" Baejin nengok ke adek kelas yang jalan di sampingnya, mereka lagi jalan keliling sekolah ini, pengenalan lingkungan sekolah.

"Boleh tanya?"

Baejin ngangguk, masa adek kelas tanya ga boleh.

"Yang tadi itu siapa, Kak?"

"Tadi mana?"

"Yang nyuapin Kak Jinyoung waktu jam istirahat tadi..."

Baejin diem, mikir bentar, mikir mau jawab apa. "Jihoon, Park Jihoon, kelas dua belas."

"Pacar Kakak?"

"Bukan," jawab Baejin cepat. Nggak bohong. Memang bukan kok. Jihoon bukan pacar tapi calon istrinya.

"Kok suap-suapan?"

"Emang harus pacar kalo mau suap-suapan? Kalo kamu mau nyuapin kakak boleh juga."

"Ih Kak Jinyoung!"

"Heh, nggak boleh ngerdusin adek kelas selama masa MOS!" tegur Guanlin yang jadi kakak pembina tim hijau juga.

"Ngaca, Nyet! Yang nggombalin anak ayam siapa ya?" Balas Baejin.

Guanlin kicep. Setaunya tadi nggak ada orang deh waktu dia ngegas si adek kelas yang mirip anak ayam di toilet.

Jam istirahat kedua gantian Baejin yang nyamperin Jihoon ke kelasnya.

"Noh laki lo nyariin tu." Woojin nyenggol Jihoon pake siku.

"Bentar, nanggung." Jihoon lagi sibuk main Super Mario di hapenya.

"Yodah gue tinggal ya. Mau berduaan ama Si Ucup mumpung Haknyeon ga ada."

"Haknyeon kemana?"

Nggak dijawab ama Woojin, udah keburu kabur tu gingsul ke kelas sebelah.

Jihoon nyimpen hapenya terus keluar kelas nyamperin si Baejin di koridor.

"Gimana? Mau kemana?"

"Toilet yuk." Baejin gandeng tangan Jihoon ke arah toilet di sudut bangunan.

"Ih tadi kan udah."

"Ya pengen lagi."

Jihoon keseret Baejin yang jalannya cepet banget, udah kebelet.

"Nggak di sekolah juga, Bae, ntar aja di rumah."

"Mulesnya sekarang, Boo, cepirit ntar gue. Ntar terkenalnya itu si Bae Jinyoung yang ganteng tapi suka berak di celana."

"Oh..." Jihoon malu, udah mikir macem-macem ternyata si Baejin cuma mau berak.

"Sendiri napa, berak ae minta ditemenin."

"Tadi belom mules, udah tunggu aja bentar kok."

"Nggak usah buru-buru, tuntasin aja sekalian," ucap Jihoon sebelum Baejin menutup pintu bilik toiletnya.

Jihoon nunggu diluar aja sambil ngaca.

Ya masa orang berak ditungguin di dalem, malah nggak bisa keluar ntar.

"Kak Jihoon," sapa seseorang yang baru aja masuk. Jihoon otomatis noleh.

Adek kelas yang ketemu dia di warung deket rumah, yang kost daerah situ juga katanya, yang kata Haknyeon lagi di...

"Udah, Boo, kantin yuk..."

Nggak denger suara buka pintunya tau-tau udah nongol aja si Baejin di belakang Jihoon terus ikutan ngaca, ngerapiin rambut.

"Eh ada Kak Jinyoung juga."

Baejin yang tadinya nggak sadar ada orang lain disitu langsung noleh. "Daehwi? Ngapain disini? Bawah kan ada toilet."

"Bau, Kak, ada yang berak cair nggak disiram."

"Duh mau makan gue, malah diceritain yang kea begitu." Jihoon cemberut.

"Yuk, keburu rame ntar. Duluan ya, Hwi..." Baejin ngerangkul Jihoon keluar toilet.

"Pulang duluan aja, gue ada rapat panitia."

"Ih rapat panitia lagi, ntar sampe malem lagi." Jihoon menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kea anak kecil.

"Enggak, jam lima maksimal jam enam gue pulang. Kita makan malem bareng. Oke?"

"Yodah. Beneran ya?"

"Hukum gue kalo boong."

Terpaksa Jihoon pulang sendiri lagi. Woojin udah sama Hyungseob, belompun ngga searah juga sih jadi sama aja.

Jihoon mau pulang terus bikin samyang super hot aja, dimakan sambil nonton JBJ ep5.

* * *

"Kak Jinyoung!" Merasa dipanggil Baejin nengok ke belakang, eh ada Daehwi. Dia berhenti, nunggu Daehwi buat jalan bareng.

"Kak Jinyoung tinggal dimana?"

"Deket sini kok. Kamu?"

"Aku sekost sama Kak Daniel."

Kostnya Daniel kan depan rumahnya persis.

"Rumahku depannya."

"Oh..."

Mereka jalan beriringan sambil ngobrol.

"Kalo rumah Kak Jihoon?"

"Uhuk!" Baejin yang lagi minum pop ice rasa duiran langsung keselek, untung nggak muncrat.

"Kenapa, Kak?" tanya Daehwi panik.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa."

"Pelan pelan aja minumnya."

"Iya."

Selanjutnya Baejin cuma diem, ga berani ngomong, Daehwi ngomong duluan juga cuma dia tanggepin pake 'ya', 'hm', 'ga', sama 'oh'. Takut ditanya soal Jihoon Jihoon lagi.

"Lho daerah sini juga, kak tinggalnya?"

Baejin ngangguk.

"Rumah atau kost?"

"Rumah."

"Tinggal sama orang tua?"

"Nggak."

Merek lebih kaya lagi wawancara daripada ngobrol.

"Tinggal sendiri?"

"Nggak juga. Nah udah sampe, duluan ya," pamit Baejin terus lari ke rumahnya - dan Jihoon - sebelum ditanya-tanya lebih banyak lagi.

* * *

"Nyobain makan ayam sambel lapaan yang di ujung itu yuk, Bae," ajak Jihoon setelah mandi sore. Cuma mandi badan aja nggak cuci muka soalnya masi mau keluar lagi, beda sama Baejin yang udah mandi keramas.

"Jalan kaki?"

"Emang kita punya mobil?"

"Mau jalan apa naik motor?"

"Naik motor aja ya? Capek jalan..."

Karena jarak yang emang deket dan naik motor nggak sampe dua menit DeepWink uda nyampe di tujuan. Rame pake banget sesuai dugaan. Masih baru sih, belom ada seminggu, jd masyarakat sekitar pada berbondong-bondong dateng nyobain. Untung masi ada meja yang kosong di pojokan.

Jihoon sama Baejin duduk lesehan berhadap-hadapan. Ngobrol ngalor ngidul sambil nungguin pesanan mereka yang bisa dipastikan bakal lama datangnya secara yang ngakunya udah disini sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu aja mejanya masi kosong.

"Kak Jinyoung!"

Jihoon yang posisinya membelakangi sang empunya suara otomatis noleh. Orang yang tadi lagi.

"Hai, Daehwi!" balas Baejin sambil senyum lebar, padahal biasanya jarang banget senyum.

"Oh namanya Daehwi," batin Jihoon.

"Eh ada Kak Jihoon juga."

Jihoon cuma bales pake fake smile. Sebel dia ama adek kelasnya satu ini.

"Kok berduaan? Oiya rumah Kak Jihoon deket sini juga. Rumah Kak Jinyoung depan kost aku persis loh ternyata. Kalo rumah Kak Jihoon dimana?" Daehwi nyerocos sambil naroh pantatnya tak jauh dari Baejin. Meja yang kosong tinggal yang di samping mejanya DeepWink sih.

Baik Baejin maupun Jihoon nggak ada yang berniat buat jawab pertanyaan si Daehwi kepo.

Daehwi emang dateng nggak sendiri, tapi temennya sibuk sama hapenya, lagi telponan.

"Udah pesen?" tanya Baejin.

Daehwi nepuk jidatnya. "Ah iya lupa, Kak Jinyoung sih."

Ih nyalahin!

Fix Jihoon ga laik sama adek kelasnya satu ini.

* * *

Tbc

.


	4. c

. _setelah sekian dpt wangsit buat lanjutin ff ini lagi._  
 _._  
 _Pokoknya gaboleh bikin" baru lagi, selesaiin dulu_  
 _._  
 _._

 _._

"Eh, Park Jihoon..."

"Ey Pak Youngmin, Pak Donghyun, Pak Ponyo... Oops! Pak Sewoon maksud saya."

Jihoon menyapa ketiga gurunya dan membungkukkan badannya.

Saat ini Jihoon tengah menunggu ayam geprek di warung makan dekat rumahnya dengan Baejin dan secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan ketiga orang gurunya yang baru saja datang dan memilih meja di samping mejanya.

"Sendirian aja, Hoon?" tanya Pak Sewoon basa basi.

"Iya, Pak."

 _Sendiran soalnya lagi ditinggal Baejin pulkam,_ sambungnya dalam hati.

Baru juga seminggu sekolah setelah libur panjang uda pengen pulkam aja si Baejin. Bukan Jihoon nggak diajak, tapi dia emang gak mau. Capek di perjalanan, mending tidur di rumah sendirian.

Sambil nunggu Jihoon merhatiin tiga guru barunya yang kemana-mana selalu bertiga itu. Kabarnya mereka temen kuliah juga, malah Pak Youngmin dan Pak Donghyun juga teman SMA. Jihoon jadi membayangkan ada cinta segitiga diantara mereka.

"Kak, Jihoon..."

 _Orang ini lagi,_ batin Jihoon.

"Eh Daehwi," meski begitu Jihoon tetap berusaha menyapa dengan ramah. Ya ada gurunya sih. Nggak ding, gak ada gurunya juga Jihoon bakal tetep ramah sama adek kelasnya.

"Boleh gabung, Kak?"

"Boleh, boleh."

Ya masa ga boleh orang nggak ada lagi meja yang kosong sementara Jihoon sendirian nempatin meja yang harusnya bisa buat empat orang.

Daehwi menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Jihoon.

 _Kalo diperhatiin manis juga si Daehwi ini_ , inner Jihoon.

"Sendirian, Kak?"

Jihoon ngangguk.

"Oh ya, Kak Jinyoung mana?"

"Pulkam."

"Ooh.. Emang asalnya Kak Jinyoung mana?"

"Gatau." Jihoon males banget ditanya soal Baejin.

"Kakak nggak pulkam?"

"Rumah gue disini."

"Ooh..."

Hening sesaat.

"Hwi boleh main ke rumah Kak Jihoon?"

.

Daehwi berakhir di rumah Jihoon setelah cukup lama merengek untuk dizinkan berkunjung. Habisnya Daehwi bosen banget di kost sendirian. Nggak sendiri sih, sebenernya, tapi nggak ada yang dia kenal di kost, jadi berasa sendiri.

"Duduk, Hwi, mau minum apa?" Jihoon nawarin minum buat basa-basi aja, masa ada tamu nggak ditawarin minum kan nggak sopan.

"Kan uda barusan makan minum, Kak, nggak usah repot-repot, Makasih."

"Kakak ke kamar mandi dulu ya," pamitnya sambil berlalu, memang Jihoon uda mules dari tadi, efek kekenyangan ditambah minum susu sapi.

Sembari menunggu Daehwi berjalan berkeliling ruang tamu, liat-liat aja, walaupun nyaris nggak ada yang bisa diliat. Ya, walaupun udah dua tahun lebih dihuni tapi ruang tamu ini masih aja kosong. Baik Baejin maupun Jihoon nggak ada yang berniat untuk menghiasnya dengan foto, poster, bunga, patung, atau apapun.

Tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di ruang tamu, Daehwi lancang berbelok masuk ke ruangan di belakang ruang tamu. Kamar Baejin dan Jihoon.

.

.

Di saat yang bersamaan Baejin baru saja sampai di rumah orang tuanya di kampung. Bukan kampung sih sebenarnya, tapi sebut saja begitu.

Baejin pulang sendirian, naik bus, niat banget ya.

"Loh, kok pulang?" tanya Bang Seungri, tetangga sebelah rumah Baejin yang punya warung pempek asli Palembang.

"Kangen pempek nya Bang Seung."

"Kode minta gratisan nih?" Bang Seungri peka untungnya.

"Hehehee... Kapal selam satu ya, Bang."

Seungri membalas dengan jempol dan Baejin masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mau naroh barang sama mandi dulu, gerah desak-desakan di bus tadi.

Ting!

Baru aja dia mau buka baju, hapenya bunyi. Notip Line.

Dari Daehwi.

Baejin nggak jadi lepas baju. Entah kenapa rasanya pasti gak tenang mandinya kalau belum baca Line dari Daehwi.

 **Daehwii** : Kak Baejin

Cuma manggil ternyata.

Baejin cuma baca dari message preview yang tertampil, ntar buka dan balasnya setelah mandi aja, sambil makan pempek biar rasanya jadi lebih lezat.

Gak sabar mau makan pempek sama balas chat nya Daehwi, Baejin mandi super kilat, cuma siram air ke badannya berapa kali, gosok gosok sabun dikit, bilas lagi, udah.

Selesai ganti baju Baejin langsung cus ke warung Bang Seungri.

"Udah jadi, Bang?"

"Udah dong!" Bang Seungri naroh piring isi pempek pesanan Baejin yang langsung diterimanya dengan senang hati. Sambil makan sambil nge-Line si Daehwi.

 **Baejinyoung** : Knp hwi?

 **Daehwii** : Aku lagi di rumah Kak JInyoung  
 **Daehwii** : Kok ada buku pelajaran kak JInyoung disini semua?

MAMPUS! Mo jawab apa coba?

tbc dulu


	5. d

.

* * *

Baejin nggak lama di rumah orang tuanya, minggu pagi dia udah balik lagi naik bus paling pagi. Niat bener emang. Alhasil jam delapan lebih tiga puluh tujuh menit dia sudah berada di rumahnya dan Jihoon.

"Jadi, apa faedahnya pulang?"

"Ya kangen rumah," sahut Baejin cuek sembari melemparkan ranselnya ke atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Kok sekarang uda disini lagi? Dasar labil!" cibir Jihoon. Pagi-pagi uda mancing emosi aja.

"Males ngomong ama cowo pms!" Baejin yang tadinya udah mau duduk langsung nggak jadi, mending masuk kamar mandi, bersihin badan biar nanti pas jalan ama Daehwi uda wangi.

Ya. Baejin balik pagi-pagi karena ada janji ama Daehwi. Jihoon nggak tau pastinya.

"Lu nggak ada acara mo kemana-mana kan?" Baejin nanya ke Jihoon setelah dia selesai mandi. Mastiin aja biar aman, kalaupun Jihoon ada urusan keluar ntar dia usahain tempat tujuannya nggak yang berdekatan atau searah.

"Belom tau sih, kayanya nggak. Mo nugas ae."

Bilangnya mo nugas, tapi posisinya sekarang dia selonjoran di atas ranjang,  
nonton Doraemon, sambil nyemilin milo bola bola. Baejin yakin, Jihoon nggak bakal kemana-mana selain dapur ama kamar mandi sampai lima jam kedepan. Aman.

"Gua pergi dulu ya, mo cari kertas warna ijo muda," pamitnya sembari menyisir rambut lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan sebelum Jihoon sempat nanya-nanya.

Jadi, Baejin emang butuh kertas ijo muda buat print tugas tapi nggak penting penting banget, toh di fotokopian deket sekolah juga ada. Itu cuma alasan aja. Aslinya Baejin janji mo ngajak Daehwi muter-muter ngenalin jalan-jalan, warung makan, ama toko-toko ke Daehwi yang masih baru disini dan belom tau mana-mana.

Baejin bawa motor dan Daehwi udah siap di teras kost nya. Yang lebih muda segera berlari menghampiri yang lebih tua ketika diberi kode untuk segera menerima helm yang dibawakan untuknya dan naik. Kelamaan bisa ketahuan Jihoon ntar.

Gatau napa Baejin rasanya uda kea lagi selingkuh aja.

"Kamu uda sarapan?" tanya Baejin waktu mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Belum, Kak," jawab Daehwi. Untung motor Baejin suaranya alus, jadi Daehwi bisa denger Baejin ngomong dan sebaliknya.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Apa aja deh, Kak..."

"Mau coba makan di depan situ?"

Daehwi mah nurut aja, orang dia belom banyak tau tempat makan selain yang di sekitar sekolah ama kost nya.

* * *

pendek,

yang penting update,

hehehe


End file.
